


Conversations Between a Daycare Granny and Her World-Saving Employee

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, mostly spe centered but could work for game I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Gold works at the daycare. Granny is his boss. These are their interactions.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Gold/Silver (Pokemon), preciousmetalshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Conversations Between a Daycare Granny and Her World-Saving Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Title says it all. Also because it’s me there’s referenced preciousmetalshipping.

“So you’re gay, huh?”

Gold sighed. It was too early in the morning, too hot, and he was too busy for her nonsense. 

“Yep,” he stated, his back still turned. 

“Hmm.”

Granny didn’t say anything, so he went on with his raking. It was a good five minutes before he realized that she was still there by the fence, watching him with a little smile on her face. Gold stood up straight for a breather. 

“What, never see a gay guy before? Is there a cock hanging out of my ass right now?”

“Do you kiss your mother with that potty mouth of yours?” When he didn’t answer, she went on: “I was just thinkin’ of how different it used to be... me and my husband lived on a little street, back in the day, and there was this gay boy who lived two doors down. Nice man. Wouldn’t know he was gay by looking at him-“

“No, you never do.”

“-but one day he had his, uh, boyfriend over, and they were all over each other....”

Gold leaned on his rake. He raised his gloved hand to wipe his brow as he waited for Granny to continue, but she didn’t say any more. Her gaze was up at the sky. 

He cleared his throat. “And?”

She shrugged. “Just wish I was nicer to him, is all.”

“Because ‘nice’ is your middle name, Granny.”

“Hush! I’m reminiscing! Anyway, I was real happy to learn that you were gay, Gold. I always knew there was something off aboutcha!” She ignored his grimace, continuing while he laid out his rake and went back to work, “I’ve decided to make up being sour to gay boy a long time ago by being nicer to you and Aluminum!”

“Silver?”

“Exactly.”

Gold grabbed his shovel and went to work gathering the leftover debris from the hurricane. If she was going to ramble, then he may as well be productive while half-listening to her. 

“Does this mean I’ll get more time off if I kiss him in front of you?”

“Nope.”


End file.
